Incapable of love
by awesomepickle
Summary: When Kurt runs into Sebastian at the cinema things get intense. Kurt has had it with the whole Sebastian/Blaine situation and he makes this clear. Sebastian reacts to this in a way Kurt could never have predicted.
1. Chapter 1

"So your _stalking _Blaine now!" An aggravated yet familiar voice called out from behind Sebastian. Sebastian should have expected that when Blaine mentioned he was going to the movies he obviously wasn't going alone. Of course, it was Blaine's prude of a boyfriend Kurt. But not how he had ever seen him before. No, this Kurt had a hate filled death glare set on his face with his balled fists by his side noticeably shaking. Sebastian much preferred this Kurt to the one he had seen before, he was so much more, passionate, even if it was with anger. There was something almost captivating about his change.

"Call it what you must. Stalking, coincidence, fate, destiny." Sebastian smirked.

"I've tried to ignore your flirty comments and your lustrous glances towards Blaine but i'm sick of it! You leave him alone or i'll make you." He took one intimidating step towards Sebastian. He tried to laugh off Kurt's assertiveness but he couldn't help feeling the room just got a little hotter.

"Scared that he might actually leave you for me, are you?" Sebastian taunted, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"In your dreams smythe." He liked the way Kurt said that, Smythe. It sounded like he was the bad guy. Which he of course was. After all, he was the one trying to break up the adorable couple that was 'klaine'. It made him physically sick the way they talked about them back at Dalton.

"I can understand why you should be concerned. I mean just look at me. I can please Blaine financially, physically and sexually." Sebastian whispered, stepping forward with each word "what can you give him?"

"Don't give me 'Blaine's to good for you'. Any chance of you two being together was crushed by the fact that you're a snobby, over-confident, stuck-up rich boy who knows nothing about other people's feelings! That's why you can't see he's not interested because of this thing called being in love."

"Love is just a made up emotion for friends who want to shag each other."

"Just because you will never experience it doesn't mean it's made up." Kurt practically spat on his face.

"Are you saying i'm incapable of love?" They were so close now Sebastian could feel Kurt's hot breath against his skin.

"Bingo"

And in one swift movement Sebastian grabbed Kurt's face, and pulled it close, mashing lips against lips. At first Kurt went into shock but he slowly came back and stared to resist. Sebastian tied his arms around his neck tight and pushed him up against a wall. He could tell Kurt was uncomfortable, good. He forced Kurt's lips open with his tongue and shoved it as far down his throat as he could manage. Sebastian could feel water on his face; he realized that Kurt was crying. This just made his grip on Kurt tighter. Sebastian felt a sharp jab of pain as Kurt bit down on his tongue hard. He released Kurt and stumbled backwards. Swallowing blood, Sebastian mocked "that enough love for you?"

A mix of horror and shock crossed Kurt's face but he wasn't looking at Sebastian. Sebastian turned to see Blaine staring at the two of them, astonished.

"Blaine, I was just thinking about you." Sebastian teased. Blaine, ignoring this comment, set off in the way he came.

"Blaine! Wait!" Kurt yelled as he ran after him. Maybe Sebastian would succeed in breaking them up, just not in the way he imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure whether to write more after this. leave a review saying if you want more or not. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a little teaser of what is yet to come. Please review! And tell me what you would like in the next chapter, i need some inspiration. **

* * *

><p>After Kurt scampered off after his beloved boyfriend, Sebastian took his seat in the theatre. Why let a little drama get in the way of his Friday night fun? Of course, he planned to be making out with Blaine this far into the movie but, there's always next time. But why wasn't he making out with Blaine? That's right, he accidently frenched up his boyfriend. Why did he do that? He admitted to himself that Kurt calling him a rich snob was a bit of a turn on and saying he was incapable of love just made him want to prove him wrong. Why did Blaine have to catch them? All that hard work, gone.<p>

Sebastian wouldn't let this minor setback get in the way of what he really wanted, Blaine. No, he would be just as charming and arrogant as ever. He took out his phone and started texting.

'Can we talk?' sent.

Now he just had to figure out a way to make Blaine forget about his little slip up that night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine," Sebastian said as he found him in his same old spot with his same old coffee order where he came every single day at 3:30. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Blaine rolled his eyes and started to walk off "Leave me alone Sebastian."

"Why?" He questioned, hot on the boy's tracks.

"Because i'm holding hot coffee and i'll feel bad for burning your face off."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine stopped abruptly and Sebastian almost flew into him.

"Don't act like you don't know what i'm talking about. You're despicable." Blaine dumped his coffee in the trash and started off again. Sebastian had never seen him this angry. It was so different to the rage Kurt showed. Kurt's was complex and titillating. Blaine's just seemed raw and cold. Sebastian grabbed his arm but he threw it off.

"I'm sorry your boyfriend kissed me! But i don't want his mistake lead me to losing you."

Blaine when ridged. He slowly turned back.

"Kurt would never do that to me." He looked sincere but Sebastian heard him falter; he showed the tiniest trace of weakness, of doubt. That was all Sebastian needed.

"Blaine," He said as he took a step closer "You didn't really think i would kiss him, did you?"

"Well, i just...

"I thought you knew. I thought you knew that i could never do that because..."

"Because what?"

"Because, because i'm so obviously in love with you!"

Blaine stagged back at the words, embarrassment contorting his face.

"I thought i made it clear how i felt." Sebastian spoke, faking insecurity. The reality was he had Blaine right where he wanted him.

"Bastian..."

Sebastian step closer, he could tell that he was giving in. He could help a cheeky grin spreading across his face. He was leaning forward when a swift hand accelerated across his cheek. He stumbled back. He lifted his head to see it was Kurt who slapped him. Blaine looked just as shocked as Sebastian felt.

"Kurt, there's no need for violenc-"

"Get the HELL away from my boyfriend you worthless piece of filth!" Kurt kept his distance but Sebastian could feel the rage radiating from him, and it was kinda hot.

"Nice to see you too, Kurt."

"Oh don't you even try talking to me! And don't talk to Blaine ever again either."

"Kurt, you're being unreasonable!"

"Yeah, lady. Listen to your man."

Kurt's fist connected with Sebastian's face and he was knocked to the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted.

"Why are you defending him? Why aren't YOU the one beating him to a pulp?"

"No one deserves a physical beating! You should know that" Blaine rushed to Sebastian's side "i think you knocked him out!"

Sebastian was enjoying the couple bickering. So he wouldn't want to interrupt them by being conscious.

"You are such a hypocrite! You got physical with Sam for a lot less."

"That was different, he was trying to-"

"Sell sex? You mean the exact same thing you were doing at Dalton when we sang Animal?"

Sebastian opened his eye a crack to see Blaine's forehead crease and a frown set on his face. He started to lift Sebastian up and Sebastian let out a tiny moan. Blaine draped his arm over his shoulders and half carried, half dragged him towards the exit.

"Where are you going with HIM?" Kurt questioned aggressively from behind them.

"You knocked him out Kurt. Someone has to look after him."

Kurt stood there, gobsmacked as Blaine carried the boy to his car. He put him in the passenger's seat and did up his seat belt. He got in the driver's seat and sat there for a while, resting his hands on the wheel.

"I don't think you need the hospital and i don't know where you live. I guess i'll just have to take you to my house."

Even though he was acting unconscious Sebastian couldn't help but let a smile slip. His plan was working better than he ever expected.

Blaine took Sebastian inside his small, impecunious house and laid him on the couch. He then took the seat opposite it and sat there awkwardly for the next 10 minutes. He then couldn't take the tension any longer and went over and waved his hand in front of Sebastian's face, no response. He crouched next him and started nudging him in the ribs, nothing.

"Bastian? Are you alive?"

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" setting his gaze on the boy kneeling next to him.

Blaine signed with relief and let out a nervous laugh.

"Kurt really messed you up, didn't he?" He touched Sebastian's forehead and gave him a reassuring smile.

They were so close, all Sebastian had to do was lean over and he would have him. It was so easy, too easy. When Sebastian looked at Blaine he couldn't help but see Kurt. Overly possessive, angst filled sex bomb. Sebastian found no use in denying it; he had a thing for Kurt. Blaine was cute but wasn't really... passionate. Not like Kurt was.

He got up abruptly. "Thanks for taking care of me, Blaine. I better be off now."

"Oh, ok. Do you want a lift home?"

"Ah, no. That's ok, i'll find my way. Bye."

Sebastian left, now trying to figure what to do with Kurt and how the hell he was getting home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for using the word impecunious, i just LOVE that word. <strong>

**I wrote this at 12:00 at night so if their are some errors or things that make absolutely no sense please tell me.**

**There is more to come but i won't be able to upload until the start of January.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian walked down the dark, empty halls of McKinley high and felt it necessary to compare every detail to Dalton. The lockers were smaller, the floor was dirtier, and the whole campus was much more beaten and forgotten. It was as if Dalton was a pristine, hard back book, loved and adored by the author himself and McKinley was a dog-eared, battered public library copy, borrowed by some kid who got half way through it then lost interest. Sebastian felt bad that he didn't feel bad for looking down on Kurt's sad excuse for a school. He finally spotted the home economics classroom and strided inside.

This room wasn't much better than the rest of the school; it didn't even compete with the kitchens at Dalton. The room was a mess. The floors were spotted with unidentifiable stains and the benches were cluttered with every known ingredient under the sun. He spotted Kurt near the room's centre bench with his undivided attention set on the large plastic bowl in front of him. Sebastian could see blotches of flour all over the back of his head and for some reason that made him even more additive.

"Well, well, well. Look who I found here."Sebastian smirked as he came up behind Kurt. He could see Kurt physically tense but he didn't turn to face the boy.

"Fancy another punch in the face, do you?" He said in a harsh tone but kept his temper under control. This disappointed Sebastian.

"Nice to see you too."

He strutted over to the edge of the bench Kurt was working on, pushed all the junk aside and sat on the bench top, getting in as much as Kurt's space as possible.

"What are you making?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian suspiciously as he reached past him to grab a wooden spoon.

"Christmas pudding."

"It's February."

Kurt stuck the spoon in the bowl and started mixing vigorously.

"For your information this year we are having a big Hummel-Hudson Christmas dinner and I want everything to be perfect!"

He was mixing so hard some of the mixture flung onto the edge of Sebastian's mouth. He poked his tongue out suggestively, using it to wipe his face clean. Even though Kurt wasn't looking at him, Sebastian could tell he saw this and it made him physically uncomfortable. This only encouraged Sebastian. He leant over, dipping his pinkie in the bowl. He drew it to his mouth and sucked long and hard until he released it with a satisfying smack of his lips.

"Delicious."

Kurt couldn't take this.

"Why are you here, Sebastian?" Facing him for the first time the whole evening.

"To see you of course."

"How did you even know I would be here?"

"I have my sources..."

"Fine then, you've seen me. Now leave."

"Why?" Sebastian spoke as innocently as he could muster as he jumped down from the bench and pushed close to Kurt until they were chest against chest.

"Do you find me... distracting?" Sebastian inhaled deeply. He took in the sweet smell of the boy which he placed as a mix of coconut and vanilla.

"No, I find you aggravating." Kurt said through clenched teeth.

Why on earth would you find me aggravating?" He pressed closer and whispered in Kurt's ear, his breath lightly tickling Kurt's skin.

"Gee, Sebastian. I don't know. It can't have anything to do with the fact that you were hitting on my boyfriend, stalking him then basically mouth raping me and now harassing me in my own school." Kurt said; the sarcasm and venom smothering his words. Sebastian could see his rage building, now he just had to push him over the edge.

"Well when you say it like that I kind of sound like a bitch."

"How else _can_ I say it?"

"You could say I was...protecting you." Sebastian breathed and came closer still, looking directly in to Kurt's baby blue eyes.

"I could have had him, Blaine I mean. When he brought me to his place I could have had him. But I walked away, because I wanted you."

"You can't have me."

"Is that a challenge?" Disgust froze on Kurt's face.

"You just don't get it do you? You weren't trying to 'protect' me at all! You walked away for your own selfish reasons. That's why I know you weren't even close to having Blaine and you will never have me. Because Sebastian only cares about Sebastian."

All Kurt's criticism only made Sebastian cockier. He started moving even closer to the boy, making Kurt stagger back.

"I admit it, i'm self-absorbed. But i'm also super hot. You'd be lying if you said you weren't attracted to me."

Kurt tried to keep his ground but he couldn't help but feel intimidated. He bolted back to the bench and held on to the edge for support. He turned back to face Sebastian who was still after him. When Sebastian was within touching distance Kurt spoke in voice filled with coldness.

"I don't love you."

This stopped Sebastian in his tracks. This comment didn't faze him; it just made it hard to suppress a bout of laughter.

"And here we go again with the whole 'love' thing. What's your fascination with it anyway?"

"Love is when you care so much about someone you would do anything to protect them. Love is when you accept them no matter who they are. Love is when you know all of their faults and flaws yet you see them as perfect anyway. That's love! So when a total jackass tries to come between two people who love each other they tend to get punched in the face. Often more than once."

Sebastian glanced down to see Kurt's fist tighten. He really didn't desire another knockout but Sebastian couldn't resist. He took one step closer so he could practically feel the other boy's rage shaking his body.

"Who, me?"

"Don't push me, Smythe." Kurt spat on Sebastian's face. This was the Kurt he wanted. So powerful and full of passionate hate. As if one tiny shove in the wrong direction would completely set him off.

"That's right Hummel. Get mad. Unleash your rage upon me."

Sebastian hungrily reached for Kurt's face but before he could even get close he collapsed to the floor in crippling pain. Kurt had taken his fist and smashed it into Sebastian's crotch.

"Someone's feisty." Sebastian wheezed as he tried to recuperate himself. Kurt crouched down and looked straight into the boy's eyes. As soon as Sebastian saw Kurt's brilliant blues his lust fired up even more violently. He wanted him so much.

"The only relationship you are interested in is someone else's and I pity you. You will never know love. You're done with me, you're done with Blaine and we are done with you."

Kurt took the pudding bowl from the bench above and dumped it upside down on Sebastian's head.

"Goodbye Sebastian." He said in a more chipper tone.

And with that he turned off the light and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please PLEASE review. I basically live off your comments.<strong>

**Criticism****, love, hate, tips and mistakes all welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said I wouldn't write anymore and the story was done and blahblahblah**

**but so many of you came back ****saying that you wanted more and it was unlike Sebastian to give up**

**so i had to write on**

**please leave a review**

**and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>"No <em>Freaking<em> Way!" Kurt swore under his breath.

Most guys back down when they get pudding dumped on their head. Most guys can take a hint when they get punched in the crotch. Most guys will respect that you're not interested. But most guys aren't Sebastian. Kurt spotted Sebastian flaunting down the busy corridors of McKinley and immediately turned to escape the other way. Hopefully Sebastian wouldn't see him.

"Moring, Hummel."

Too late. Kurt still tried to ignore the boy's existence but Sebastian caught up and blocked his way. Kurt sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"What now Sebastian? Why are you even here?"

Kurt eyed Sebastian up and down. He wore thin, ashen shirt underneath a well worn leather jacket hoodie with that stupid, smirky grin plastered to his face. As much as Kurt hated the very essence of Sebastian's nature he couldn't help feel intrigued to why he was here. For a private school, Dalton was pretty relaxed with the rules but even they would have _some _control over their pupils.

"Didn't you hear? Surely you must of?"

Kurt stared at him blankly.

"I go to McKinley now."

Kurt froze. No emotion, no reaction, nothing. He couldn't take it in. He wouldn't take it in.

"No." He heard himself whisper without his permission. This response just amplified Sebastian's grin as he enjoyed Kurt's distress. Sebastian's amusement snapped Kurt back to his senses.

"No. There is no way your parents would just let you drop out of Dalton!"

"Funny story about that. I didn't drop out, I got kicked out. Dalton will let you get away with _anything_ until you start beating up a kid."

Kurt gasped. He could remember every slushie dumped on him, every bang of his body thrashed against the lockers. He knew Sebastian was a mean, slanderous, jerk but he didn't know he was this bad.

"Now don't get upset." Sebastian cooed, seeing the reaction on Kurt's face. "I knew my parents would never let me drop out, so I did what I had to do. And what a _coincidence _the nearest school that would take me just _happened _to be McKinley."

"You're despicable." Kurt spat at him as he turned and stomped off to his first class of the day.

"See you this afternoon in glee club!" Sebastian yelled above the crowd.

* * *

><p>"God, not ANOTHER one!" Puck moaned right after Mr. Schue introduced Sebastian as there new club member.<p>

"Guys! I know there has been a lot of tension between the warblers and us but Sebastian goes here now. Everyone who wants to be apart of this club should be welcomed." Mr. Schue went on, giving his usual pep talk about accepting others he seems to do every week.

"You didn't welcome me when I wanted to join." Sugar stated.

Mr. schue straightened his vest awkwardly and ignored the question completely.

"I know you all don't trust me but I'm not a spy either. The warblers wouldn't take my help, even if I could give it to them."

"Why not?" Mercedes questioned.

"Lets just say, we had a little... disagreement of which songs are appropriate to sing at regionals."

Sebastian looked around tiny room. It was no where near as impressive as the warbler practice room but it would have to do. He spotted an electric guitarist in the corner and strutted over. He pulled the instrument over his head and put it on himself then moved to the center of the space again.

"This song is dedicated to..." He searched the club until he made eye contact with the one he was looking for "Blaine. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

He winked and started lazily but accurately strumming the guitar.

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_they're watching_

Sebastian could see Kurt recognized the song at once. He was sending him many cut-throat glares as if trying to send telepathic messages reading 'Shut your big mouth right now or I will kill you while you sleep.'

_All the commotion_

_The kiddie like play_

Sebastian stared into Kurt's eyes and raised his eyebrow as if to say 'Jealous?'

_has people talking_

_talking_

Sebastian broke eye contact and turned his attention to Blaine.

_YOU_

_Your SEX is on FIRE_

Blaine turned his head away and blush broke out on his cheeks. But Sebastian could tell it wasn't of embarrassment, of something completely different.

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

Sebastian looked back to Kurt for a quick second. His face was scarlet and his knuckles were white from gripping on to his chair. If Sebastian had known that all it took was singing a sex song to his boyfriend to get Kurt like this he would have done it ages ago. Angry Kurt was coming back.

_And You_

_Your Sex is on Fire_

_And so_

_Were the words to transpire_

Sebastian finished his song and chucked the guitar back to the band geek. The who of New Directions were staring at him, with there mouths agape.

"I'm glad you liked it."


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

**So now i've got a solid storyline i'm working on so there will be more!**

**And I know I say this every chapter but please, PLEASE review!**

**Tell me if you like it, you hate it, you're confused at where the story is going or I misspelled a word.**

**please**

**i will be grateful.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian despised McKinley high. The classes were boring and the students were idiots but as long as Kurt remained at this school, so would he. The only thing interesting that happened that week was glee club. Now he's not allowed to perform songs without Mr Schue checking them first but it was worth it, just to see the look on Kurt's face. He hadn't had much luck with the whole Kurt situation yet but if he played it slow he knew he could crack him. The only way to achieve this would have to be through Blaine. As if someone read his mind a familiar voice wafted through the hallway air.<p>

"It was just a song, Kurt! It didn't mean anything."

Sebastian quickly ducked into an empty classroom so he wouldn't be seen by the bickering couple. He left a crack in the door so he was still able to hear snatches of their conversation.

"It meant EVERYTHING. I want you to stay away from him!"

"You're over reacting! Plus, he's in most of my classes so I couldn't avoid him if wanted to. And he really is a good guy, once you get to know him."

"You've been getting to know him?"

"Hey Blaine." Sebastian interjected after he left the classroom to force himself into their conversation. Kurt rolled his eyes but stayed by Blaine's side, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's. Sebastian continued.

"Just the man I was looking for. I was thinking we should get started on that English project we are partners for." He could see Kurt's jaw clench as Blaine suddenly became fascinated with his shoes. "We could work on it over dinner. Or if you'd prefer, we could take it to my place." He eyed Blaine up and down, holding his gaze longer than necessary on his crotch, just to tick Kurt off.

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine and his boyfriend finally replied

"I guess we could meet up at the Lima Bean. I'm not doing anything Thursday afternoon."

"Great, it's a date. We'll discuss the details during math. Bye Blaine." Sebastian sniggered as he set off.

Sebastian wasn't looking ford to a whole afternoon with Blaine but the less time he spent with Kurt, the more they will drift apart. And the more time Sebastian spends with Blaine, the less Kurt will trust Blaine.

Sebastian left The Lima Bean Thursday afternoon with sheer relief. He couldn't think of why he set after Blaine in the first place. Blaine was, to say the least, dull. It's not that he couldn't keep up a conversation; it's just that everything he said was uninteresting. He only had boring views with boring emotions on boring subjects. The only real time Sebastian started listening was when he talked about Kurt.

"Kurt doesn't like me very much." Sebastian sighed, faking sheepishness.

"It not that he doesn't like you it's just he doesn't know you the way I do." Blaine gave a reassuring smile.

"I think it will take a lot more than getting to know me to make him like me."

"It's just you came on a bit... strong the first time you two met. He's probably just a little taken back. Don't worry about it; I talk to him for you." Blaine lightly squeezed Sebastian's hand that was outstretched on the table between them. Blaine was actually a really kind guy, how dreary. But if Sebastian wanted Kurt he'd have to put up with their friendship.

"Morning Hummel." Sebastian gave his usual greeting as he past Kurt the morning after. Kurt would normally ignore this comment but that day he glared at Sebastian as he walked by. He stopped in his tracks and walked back over to Kurt, invading his personal space. He just couldn't resist a chance of winding Kurt up even further.

"When you see Blaine, tell him we must organize more time to work on our... project. You see, we didn't get much done yesterday. We could have finished it, considering we spent the _whole_ afternoon together, but we found _much_ better things to do with our time."

This was half true. They really didn't finish the project yesterday, mostly because Blaine talked almost the entire time and partly because Sebastian left early. Part one of Sebastian's plan was already in motion and that afternoon he would kick off part two.

"You need to leave. Now!" Kurt huffed with frustration as he as he entered the home economics room he came to every Friday for the past 2 years. Except this time he had an unexpected guest.

"Aren't you happy to see me Kurt?" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he remembered the last time they were here together.

"No. Now get out of here before you take another fist to the groin."

"You can't make me leave. I now have every much a right to be here as you do."

Of course Sebastian was right, but Kurt would never admit _that_.

"Fine. Just stay to your side of the bench!"

Kurt tried his best to ignore Sebastian as he tied on his apron and got out his ingredients. Today he was going to work to perfect his crème brulee. He had just finished separating his eggs when he noticed that Sebastian was still standing there. Not so close to Kurt that it made him uncomfortable, where he usually stood, but still within touching distance.

"What are you..." Kurt began when Sebastian held up a whisk and put it out for Kurt to take. Kurt took it hesitantly with a small 'thank you' and he began whisking his eggs.

And that was how the afternoon proceeded. Whenever Kurt needed an implement Sebastian would already have it outstretched to him. Kurt would have found this creepy if it wasn't so damn helpful. It was nice having an extra pair of hands there for help. Kurt might actually have enjoyed cooking with him but he knew better. He knew that this was just some act Sebastian was putting on. Kurt knew that he was only doing this to benefit himself. As soon as they had placed the mixture into the fridge to cool Sebastian turn to Kurt and said

"I better be off now, see you Monday."

He then leaned in closer and whispered in Kurt's ear

"By the way, you look super sexy in that apron." Sebastian winked then left the classroom.

Kurt should have expected this but he couldn't ignore his disappointment that the helpful Sebastian he met an hour ago was still the unbelievable douche bag he knew Sebastian was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently! and I know most of your comment have been to update sooner!**

**and thank you so much for the comments, I REALLY appreciate it!**

**and please tell me if you find any errors in my work**

**i've been looking through and i've found heaps in my published work, oops.**

**so don't be afraid to review a mistake, or to review at all. because they seriously make my day**

**thanks!**

* * *

><p>"What about Tuesday?" Kurt asked as his boyfriend stacked his books in his locker.<p>

"I can't. He and I are finishing off our English project." Blaine admitted with a slither of guilt creeping into his voice. Kurt suppressed his annoyance and continued

"Ok. What about Thursday?"

"He invited me out to coffee that day..." Blaine chewed on his lip "What about Friday?"

"I've told you, Friday's are my cooking days! Why do you never listen to me?" Kurt fired up.

"Jeez Kurt. Then I don't know what to do." He slammed his locker shut and propped his back against it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... I feel we're growing apart. I miss you." Kurt clenched Blaine's hand and held it to his chest. "How about Saturday? We can have a picnic by the lake, just the two of us. How about that?"

Blaine smiled "I'll bring the blanket and you bring the food."

Kurt grinned back, knowing that he would spend all Friday afternoon making the most delicious food Blaine would ever taste to bring to him the next day. Although he would never admit it, Kurt was glad that he had Sebastian there every Friday. He noticed his food tasted better and it was much less time consuming. Sebastian was just as obnoxious and frustrating as he had always been but on Friday afternoons he changes. Kurt could actually see them being good friends when he was like this, but this Sebastian was limited to that timeslot only. Kurt's Fridays were the best part of his week and now he would spend it cooking for the one he loved. He couldn't wait.

As the two boys left Sebastian slipped out of the classroom adjacent to Blaine's locker unnoticed. It turns out his plan was going better than he ever could have expected.

Kurt entered the home economics room that Friday to find Sebastian wasn't there as he always was. There was no apron laid out for Kurt, no trays were greased up, no cookbooks bookmarked with ideas and no ingredients lined up. Kurt tries to ignore it while getting out his apron and fetching his ingredients but he felt a definite twinge of disappointment.

It was, to say the least, inconvenient not having Sebastian there. Every so often he would hold out his hand, expecting the implement he needed and realize it wasn't coming. He then would blush furiously and get what he needed himself. He refused to let himself miss Sebastian. But the results of his absence were unavoidable. Kurt's red velvet cake had sagged, his spring rolls had ripped and guacamole was inconsistent and lumpy. Kurt didn't even have a chance to make half of the things he wanted before he gave up.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself as took a break from washing up. He could cook just fine before Sebastian interrupted, surely he could do this without him. Then why did everything he make turn into a disaster? Nothing he could do about it now. He stacked all the clean bowls away and left. Why did Sebastian have to pick _that_ day to leave him alone?

"So _now _you decide to show up." Kurt rolled his eyes as he went into the home economics room the following Friday. Kurt and Blaine's picnic had been fine. Kurt put together some sandwiches the morning before and they had a lovely time. Nothing fancy, just the whole day together. But that did not stop Kurt's anger at Sebastian. He knew he had no right to be mad at the boy. It's not like he was obliged to be there every week. But his absence made Kurt realize how much he liked having Sebastian around and that was not ok.

"What's with the attitude? Did you miss me?"

Kurt ignored this comment and went over to the middle bench and grabbed a bowl from the draw below.

"You do know there is a clean bowl right in front of you?" Sebastian mocked as he walked over to Kurt and fingered the rim of the bowl he had laid out for Kurt just seconds before.

"I don't need your help, Sebastian."

"Are you _still_ mad that I didn't show up last Friday? If I had known I would be needed this much I would have turned up."

"I don't need you, Sebastian."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian replied, cocking his head slightly as he held out a wooden spoon. Kurt pursed his lips then opened the draw net to him to search for a different spoon. Sebastian starred at Kurt quizzically then threw his implement onto the table.

"Well if you won't let me help you I'll just cook on my own."

He took the bowl Kurt neglected and started setting up his area on the left side of the bench. The air was occupied by the sound of cracking eggs and turning pages. After moments of this rhythmic beat Sebastian broke the silence by saying

"So how was it?" Kurt kept his attention to his bowl.

"How was what?"

"Your date with Blaine." Kurt hesitated for a moment but quickly tried to cover up his pause and asked.

"How do you know about that?" He was supposed to say it suspiciously but his own tongue betrayed him by letting in some genuine interest. Kurt _was_ interested in how Sebastian could know so much about him and how he could know so little about Sebastian. But what truly horrified him was how he was growing accustom to Sebastian knowing these things.

"I have my sources." His words hung in the air as they went back to silence. This quiet continued for several moments and Kurt almost forgot about their whole conversation.

"That bad huh?" Sebastian let out a light laugh. Kurt slammed down his spoon and turned to Sebastian and yelled.

"For your information we had a wonderful time and everything was just perfect!"

"Oh, I can tell." Sebastian mocked, ignoring Kurt standing a metre from him and carried on mixing. Kurt narrowed his eyes and asked harshly

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It's just you looked so ecstatic when Blaine spilt juice on your shirt."

"That was just an acciede... wait, have you been _stalking me_?"

Sebastian smirked

"I guess you'll never know."

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He pushed his bowl back and sat on the bench.

"I don't know what to do, Sebastian. Usually on Friday's you're good. You're easy to talk to, comfortable to be around and just...good. But the rest of the time you're a psychotic, jerky egomaniac who makes me want to stab you. Can't you just be normal for once?"

"Slow down there Hummel, sounds like you're developing feelings for me."

Kurt jumped down from the bench and motioned to rest his hand on Sebastian's shoulder then decide against it. Kurt shrugged and simply said

"I tried." And left.

Sebastian continued on cooking, knowing that as long as Kurt continued coming every Friday he would have Kurt right where he wanted him. He smiled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter I voice a lot of other characters, so tell me what you think about them!**

**And i'd like to give a big thank you to Sebastianshark for the detailed review**

**I will be taking your opinions into account **

**and thanks to all the others who have reviewed it means a lot**

**read on!**

* * *

><p>"Regionals!" Mr Schue beamed enthusiastically after he scribbled the word on the board behind him. "For the next few weeks I want all of you to focus on nothing but finding a song that will guarantee our win!"<p>

"Why bother?" Since his debut solo for the glee club, Sebastian had retired to the back of the classroom, seeming to not take any notice of what was going on unless Kurt was talking. So it came as a surprise that he decided to voice his opinion when it was so obviously not welcome.

"Excuse me?" Mr Schue asked.

"You don't really think you can win, can you? You're up against boys in matching uniforms who sing acapella. You think you can beat that?"

"You may not have heard, Sebastian, but we beat them last year." Finn interjected with a stupid dopey frown on his face.

"That was only because they stuffed up their first song. No offense," He said as he caught a leer from Kurt "But seriously? Candles? Were you trying to lose? If you really want a shot of winning you have only one choice. Put me on lead vocals."

"_WHAT?"_ Rachel shrieked as she jumped from her chair.

Sebastian ignored this interruption and went on.

"Look, no matter what you do all eyes will be on me. Why? Because i'm super hot. So the only thing to do is put me lead. Do you want the audience to pay little or no attention to the singer, making your performance completely forgettable? Or would you rather the judges to _notice, _to know that you are here to win."

Everyone was silent.

"I'm not saying that I have to solo, a duet would be fine just as long as everyone able to listen to me."

"Oh, hell NO!" Santana spoke up, leaving her chair for the middle of the room. She crossed her arms and glared at Sebastian. "We already have one crazy, show stealing diva running this club. We don't_ need_ another one."

"Why do you care? You know you're not getting a solo either way."

As soon as the words left Sebastian's mouth Santana attacked. Luckily (or unluckily according to the glee club) Mr. Schue grabbed hold of her arms before she reached Sebastian.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Santana screamed as she struggled against his grip.

"Brit, can you take care of this?" Mr Schue asked over Santana's shouts.

Brittany rose from her seat and kissed Santana on the head. Silently she took Santana's pinkie in her own and led her to the door.

After the door shut behind them Mr Schue turned back to the club.

"You're not actually _agreeing _with this slime ball, are you?" Rachel shrieked on the verge of hysteria. Mortified by the idea of another solo not going to her.

"I think what Sebastian is trying to say is that we have to bring our A game if we want a shot at regionals. That's why we will be having a sing off. Whoever can come up with the best performance and display it to the glee club has solo rights to the competition. So put your thinking caps on and get creative!"

Sebastian knew he wouldn't get the solo straight off but he never thought it would be this easy. With his face and singing ability he couldn't lose. All he had to do was make sure that no one with measureable talent would go up against him.

* * *

><p>"Hi Tina!" Sebastian slathered his voice with fake enthusiasm.<p>

"I'm impressed. I didn't even know that you knew my name." Tina replied, continuing to walk down the hall with Sebastian trying to catch up.

"I get it. You got the wrong impression of me in glee club. But I really need you to listen to me."

"I'm not interested."

Tina began to speed up. Sebastian stopped and yelled after her

"I'm doing this for Mike Chang!" Tina stopped and came back to Sebastian.

"You're not...you know," Tina said suspiciously.

"Oh, no. You don't have to worry about that. I mean, he is super buff but not my type." He winked "But i've seen him dance. And he's good, one of the best i've seen. I know we will win if he's showcased, don't you agree?"

"Of course! But then why didn't you say that in glee club instead of being a massive jerk?"

"They all know that Mike's a great dancer, yet he was still pushed to the back. Nothing I say will change this. But if I sang lead I could guarantee him a dancing solo."

Tina thought about this for a moment.

"Ok, if you really are serious about Mike getting the spotlight let us join up with you for the performance. Mike can dance and I can sing back up. That way you can't screw us over. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and Tina moved off to her next class. Now with Tina's vocals out of competition and them on his side for popularity votes he was sure he couldn't lose. But just to be safe...

* * *

><p>"Hi Rachel!"<p>

"What do you want, you little snitch?" Rachel hissed as started shoving books in her locker.

"I hear you are applying for NYADA?"

"What's it to you?"

"Where is Finn going?"

Rachel paused.

"Why?"

"I just think it's odd he hasn't applied there as well. He's good."

Rachel finally turned her whole attention to Sebastian.

"He is."

"I think he has confidence problems."

"So...?"

"So, wouldn't a showcase at regionals be a big confidence boost?"

"So why are you talking to me about this? Didn't _you_ want the solo?"

"I want to win more than I want the solo, Rachel. The warblers have screwed me over so I want payback. And he can win it for us. The warblers have plenty of me's but they don't have a single Finn. Just make sure he gets the solo, ok?"

And with that he walked away. Beating Rachel would have been a challenge but annihilating Finn would be no problem. There was just one more thing he had to take care of.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kurt!" Previously he would reply to this with an intense glare before going on to ignore him completely. Now he gives an unsure smile and a simple 'hello' in reply.<p>

"Will you be entering the sing off?"

"As a matter of fact I will be."

"Great! Can't wait." Sebastian clicked his tongue, winked and walked away from the puzzled boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go!**

**So sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG waiting period. I had a massive writers block and i had no idea how to make this chapter interesting so the next couple will be a bit boring. **

**and a big thank-you to klaineklaineklaineforever for the helpful review! I am in a REAL writers block so give me your ideas and i'll see what i can do.**

* * *

><p>It seemed like everyone wanted the solo at regionals. Sebastian sat through song after song knowing he could easily beat these boring, overdone performances with any sane judge. But that was the thing, the club was voting for the winner and he wasn't exactly their favourite person. Hopefully Tina and Mike would bring in some votes. It was their turn. The lights were off as the stood side by side in the choir room with their backs to their audience. The violins hummed out the tune as a spotlight formed on Sebastian.<p>

_I'm going to make it bend and break_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case god doesn't show_

Sebastian pivots on the spot as the spotlight expands onto the other two.

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

Sebastian locks eyes with Kurt. Even in these lights he can see the blush developing in his cheeks.

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys_

The room became a sudden explosion of blue and green strobes. For a school that can't afford a sanitary environment they sure do go all out on the glee club gear.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even if they weren't so great_

_He, taste like you but sweeter_

No one is looking at Sebastian. He knows that Mike does have some fancy moves while he's basically jumping up and down but he hated being ignored, especially by Kurt.

_One night, yeah and one more time_

He shouted steeling his grip on the microphone.

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter_

That got Kurt's attention.

_Get me out of my mind_

_Get you out of those clothes_

Sebastian winked but Kurt snapped his head away. But even in the dark Sebastian saw out of the corner of Kurt's eye he was trailing Sebastian's hands as they smoothly caressed his microphone.

_I'm a liner away from_

_Getting you into the mood_

Now the whole glee club was lip syncing along to the dance beat except for Kurt. Blaine was cat-calling through the lyrics while Kurt sat with his legs tightly crossed trying to hide the bulge from Sebastian.

_One night yeah, one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See he tastes like you only sweeter_

The notes began to blur into silence as the lights flickered on and the glee club returned to their seats.

* * *

><p>As the club began to file out of the room Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the wrist and tugged him back. As the last person left he began to splutter.<p>

"Um…Th-that song you did…. It was…. Um yeah…" Sebastian had never seen Kurt this flustered or nervous before. "Good. You were good." Kurt fled to the door, keeping his head down.

"Kurt." Sebastian called. "Thanks."

Kurt gave a smile and a nod of his head then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, reviews are like cookies- only better<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long!**

**All of your reviews are the things that keep me going**

**i have a plot now so hopefully i'll upload more often :)**

**BIG thank-you to SweetScarlett97 whose review helped me out a lot. Please do write more as i do care and wouldn't mind some help. continuity is hard :|**

**And please don't eat me**

* * *

><p>After another overused, tired 80's rock tune with the nodding approval on mr Schue's behalf Finn returned to his seat where he was immediately smothered by his giddy girlfriend. Finally it was Kurt's turn. 3 years as an original member of this club and not a single solo. This time he had it.<p>

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing I can hear the bells from the hit musical hairspray." Kurt said with a bounce in his step. Many laugh at his need to practise but he knows that at his first audition at least he won't be the idiot who stumbles before the song even starts. The room dimmed with a single spot light on Kurt.

_I can hear the bells_

_Well, don't you hear them chime?_

_Can't you hear my heartbeat keeping perfect time?_

And Kurt's eyes immediately flew to Sebastian's in the back row. His heart stuttered and he blushed to see he was staring right back at him.

_And all because he_

_Touched me._

_He looked at me and stared._

Kurt's eyes dragged themselves away from the pretty boy's face.

_Tapped me_

_And knocked me off my feet_

_One little touch and my life's complete_

The rest of the glee club got to their feet, grabbing a partner and waltzing around the room

_I can't contain my joy cause I've finally found the boy I'm missing_

Blaine came from benches and hesitantly offered his hand to Kurt

_Listen_

Just before he touched Blaine's and Sebastian swooped in between the two and dragged Kurt away by the outstretched hand. He quickly arranged them in dance position with Sebastian adopting the female part with his hand on Kurt's shoulder. This surprised Kurt and he almost missed his next line.

_I can hear the bells_

_Round one,_

_he'll ask me on a date_

They began twirling with the rest of the group, Kurt's hand holding onto Sebastian's waist to stabilize himself

_Round 2_

_I'll primp but won't be late, because_

_Round 3_

_Is when we kiss inside his car_

Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand repositioning it higher on his own ribcage as it subconsciously wormed its way to Sebastian's left butt cheek.

_Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty far _

The boy winked as Kurt blushed.

_I can hear the bells_

Their faces were a book width away from each other

_Today's just the start_

Kurt had never noticed how beautifully curved Sebastian's lips were

_I can hear the bells_

And how the glided along his teeth when he smiled

_Till death do us part_

He was looking at Kurt with this adoring sparkle in his eyes

_We both will shed a tear_

Kurt could feel himself giving in

_And he'll whisper in my ear_

Kurt let the warm tingles from his touch take control

_Listen_

No more than an inch separated their faces

_I can hear the bells_

Kurt was leaning in

_I can hear the bells_

The song lingered for a few beats and just before Kurt had the chance Sebastian released him and spun him back towards a rather gloomy looking Blaine.

X

"Why wouldn't you dance with me?"

"Why are you taking this so personally Blaine?"

"Because I asked and you declined. That's not what boyfriends do!"

"I'm sorry that someone else cut in! What did you want me to say? Sorry I'm supposed to be dancing with a jealous prick."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then what are we arguing about?"

Sebastian could hear their conversation from 2 corridors away. He felt somewhat bad about the couple being at each other's throat's but he knew it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews are what drive me and get me out of writers block so<strong>

**More reviews=Sooner uploads**


	11. bonus

**This is another bonus since I was gone for so long!**

**Sorry again.**

**It's short and not well written**

**plot line coming soon!**

* * *

><p>The club slumped into their seats as Mr Schue stood with a less than sweet look on his face. Once they all realised he was waiting their chat slurred to a quiet murmur.<p>

"Now the point of these competitions is to _not_ vote for yourself." Many of the members shared sheepish looks "But besides your self-centred votes we do have a winner. With two votes each it is a tie between Kurt and Sebastian, Tina and Mike."

Kurt's eyes widened as both Tina and Mike glared at Sebastian.

"Practise starts next Friday, don't be late."

The club started filing out of the room, most with bitterness plastered to their faces. A fight broke out between finn and Rachel behind Sebastian and just before he reached the door Tina and Mike blocked his path. Over the shrill nagging of Rachel Sebastian could make out Tina saying to him

"Mike voted for us, I voted for us, Why didn't you?"

Sebastian casually shrugged as Rachel shrieked _You NEED to have confidence, Finn! I just threw away a solo for you!_

"I thought you wanted us to win."

Sebastian pushed past the two of them and just started running.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M BACK!**

**I'm sorry, i can feel my writing getting worse and worse but I have to finish this, so just bare with me.**

**I know I getting a bit rusty but I live off your feed back.**

**Sorry for the wait :) **

* * *

><p>When Kurt slid into the school kitchen he was surprised to see Sebastian there before him, quietly yet furiously beating in a flour covered bowl. Judging by the state of his area around him he was having trouble with the recipe. Sebastian's sleeves where rolled up and his tight fitting apron was covered in white specks. Kurt tried not to look but <em>damn, he looked good in that apron.<em>

"Like what you see, do you Hummel?" And Sebastian broke the moment.

Kurt sat up on the bench right next to Sebastian, not caring about the flour stains that would be a _pain_ to get out tomorrow, and waited until Sebastian noticed.

"You want something?" Sebastian said with a smile rippling on his face.

Kurt paused.

"Why did you vote for me?" Sebastian's smirk instantly vanished.

"Don't flatter yourself." But Kurt just sat there, soon Kurt's continuous watching of him became too much.

"Can you stop staring at me ok?!" That came out much harsher than Sebastian meant. "I want to finish this so could you please just-" He was about to finish his sentence when he knocked the whole bowl and its contents onto Kurt's lap.

Sebastian immediately jumped back from Kurt, putting up his hands defensively.

"That was an accident."

"You're going to pay for that smythe!"

Kurt's shocked expression quickly changed a bitter grin as he grabbed the bowl and started chasing after Sebastian around the kitchen. Sebastian grabbed a wooden spoon and held it towards Kurt as to warn him.

"What are you going to do? Spoon me to death?" Kurt took a moment to realise what he just said and the two boys burst out laughing. Kurt took this moment of weakness to pounce on Sebastian and pin him against the wall.

"Any last words?" Kurt mocked as he hovered the bowl over Sebastian's head. Their eyes were locked and arms tangled in from the struggle.

"Yeah, never let your guard down." He twisted their arms in an attempt to grab the bowl but Kurt's grip became slack and ended up pouring it down the fronts of both of them. A cloud of flour rose from where they stood as Kurt wiped the stuff from his face and proceeded to flick it into Sebastian's eyes.

"You are an idiot."

"You are amazing."

Kurt flinched.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"That's why I voted for you. You're better than every single person here, but you don't even know it. You've been through so much crap but you don't take it out on me, or Blaine, or any other asshole when you know you want to. You've got the voice of an angel and the butt of a stripper so stop feeling sorry for yourself. You don't understand how special you are…."

Sebastian paused and broke their eye contact.

"And it's pissing me off."

Kurt made a movement which Sebastian assumed to be him pushing away so choked his surprise as Kurt's mouth encased his. He quickly recuperated and responded by moving his hands to Kurt's soft, ruffled hair. Kissing Kurt, _properly kissing Kurt, _was so much better than Sebastian had ever dreamed. He expected Kurt to be a tentative, light kisser but within 30 seconds of their embrace Kurt had his tongue half way down Sebastian's throat. He tasted of black coffee which only made him so much more attractive. Their lips moved simultaneously as if they've been doing this forever. Kurt forced him against the wall and started teasing Sebastian's hair. Sebastian hooked his hands around Kurt's thighs and hosted him onto his body. Kurt caressed his face as drew him deeper into the kiss. Sebastian propped him on the kitchen bench as Kurt began unbuttoning the other boy's shirt. His fingers where like jolts of electricity rippling down his body after each loosened button. Sebastian ripped of his shirt as he lightly sucked on Kurt's neck. He tugged on a chain around Kurt's neck and at that moment Kurt became stiff. Sebastian retreated and saw the horrified look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" He said with a grin trying to mask his sudden concern.

Kurt lip trembled before he pushed the boy away and ran from the room, leaving a shirtless Sebastian in a room coated with the remnants of his baking.

After a moment's hesitation once he could no longer hear Kurt's hurried footsteps he dusted the flour from his hair as he went to the nearby cupboard and pressed the end recording button on the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me a review please. I will promise to update sooner.<strong>


	13. bonus 2

**BONUS STORY  
>I was gone for ages so I give you this as a make-up present.<strong>

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Especially to krynny because you are cool. **

* * *

><p>When Kurt fell onto his bed he tried to figure out how he got home. Did he run? Couldn't have, then why was his heart beating so fast? He felt for the cold chain around his neck and brought it up to meet his eye. At the bottom of the chain was a small locket with the words to <em>Teenage Dream<em> engraved into the golden surface. He clicked it open to reveal a picture of Blaine and himself in their Dalton uniforms, heads side by side. Kurt felt his chest tighten as if his heart vanished from his rib cage. His head began to pound as the ache in his chest inflamed. "_How could you be so stupid Kurt?!" _But then he thought back to the baking and the chasing and the kissing…

_"STOP" _He screamed at himself. He couldn't do it. How could he break his first love's heart?


	14. Chapter 13

**I know I said I would update sooner but I've been trying to find a good song for them to sing.**

**Any suggestions? I just need a good one for Kurt now. **

**So I've decided to give you this part anyway. **

**I JUST NEED ONE SONG PLEASE.**

**OK! Read away!**

* * *

><p>From that day forward Kurt changed his attitude towards Sebastian. Whenever their eyes drew contact his face would break into a grin as his heart fluttered. When realising this he would drop his head until he conjured an unreadable mask. Sebastian, though he would never admit, thought this was absolutely adorable.<p>

Blaine also noticed the change in Kurt.

"You and Sebastian seem to be getting on well."

"I guess it's all the extra rehearsals for regionals. I'm finding it harder to hate him." Blaine chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along." He gave Kurt a playful nudge and a peck on the cheek, which only made Kurt feel horrible.

* * *

><p>It was the night of regionals when Sebastian sat in the boys' bathroom, clutching his camera while watching the video over and over again. It almost became a ritual, watching it every night and imaging all the things he would do to Kurt with this as blackmail. But whenever he was about to use it he would freeze up, his muscles turning to stone with sweat collecting on his forehead. Why couldn't he do this?<p>

The door swung open as Sebastian stashed the camera behind his back, tense as Kurt strolled in sitting beside him on the sink bench.

"Nervous?" Sebastian only nodded in reply as he knew if he spoke he would say something stupid. He was caught off guard by Kurt's smouldering beauty. Sebastian thought of himself ridiculously good looking in his competition uniform but this seemed comical against the other boy. The blackened short sleeve suit shirt pronounced his muscular arms that Sebastian didn't even know existed. The skinny keyboard tie that should seem tacky only added to his charm and the shiny, tight, gold pants seemed like they were sown to his skin and Sebastian could just _tell_ that his ass would look amazing. If he wasn't so turned on he'd be jealous.

"What are you hiding there?" Kurt sung peering behind Sebastian's back.

Sebastian jumped back so suddenly Kurt fell in surprise.

"Nothing." He stuttered a bit too quickly "I just take pictures, that's all."

Kurt picked himself up and smiled as he got closer to the other boy.

"Pictures of what?" He quizzed, reaching for the camera. Sebastian ribbed it from his grip.

"None of your business!" He snapped a bit harsher then intended but Kurt was enjoying his discomfort. He only tried harder to get the camera. They started wrestling against each other, trying to get it from the others reach.

"Just let me see-"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO"

"I won't laugh-"

"Leave me alone Hummel!" Sebastian pushed him to the ground. Kurt used his elbows to break the fall and looked at Sebastian as if he had slapped him. He immediately felt guilty. He couldn't understand how Kurt was making him feel so shifty.

"God, I'm sorry Kurt. It just you don't usually act like this and-"

Kurt snatched the camera from his hands. Sebastian lunged and swiped it back. But it was too late.

"_You don't understand how special you are… And it's pissing me off"_

Sebastian quickly smashed the pause button hoping Kurt didn't realise what the video was. Sebastian tentatively looked at Kurt and the site broke his heart. Kurt had his hands cupped to his face with his legs brought into his body and tears welling. But that's not what upset Sebastian. It was his eyes; they looked at him with disgust and betrayal. Sebastian trying to say something, anything, but as he built up his words the door behind him squeaked. Blaine had come in.

"Hey guys- Kurt! Are you ok?" Kurt quickly composed an unreadable mask, something now second nature, and got off the floor.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want to speak to you." Sebastian used this opportunity to escape.

* * *

><p>How could he have been so stupid? Sebastian punched the wall in frustration and ignored the pain. He hated how he acted around Kurt. He hated how he cared what Kurt thought about him. But most of all he hated how the thought of losing Kurt killed him. More than anything he wanted to go back into the bathroom and cry on the floor for Kurt to forgive him. But he settled for listening in on their conversation.<p>

"I know we don't have very long left together." Blaine was saying.

"Don't speak like that."

"It's true, soon you'll be going off to New York and I won't. I'll be here. Alone. That's why I've been so... cold. I just needed to know That I could survive without you. And that's the thing, Kurt. I can't. So what I'm trying to say is I want this to work. Even though I will miss you like crazy I want to be with you. You are my forever and I'll do anything not to lose you."

There was a scary silence until Sebastian heard a soft response from Kurt.

"Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay, we'll make it work."

"Oh, Kurt!"

And Sebastian could hear them kiss and felt like he was going to be sick.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Your reviews were so amazing and I love you all.<strong>

**And please give me a good Kurt song, I'm dying here. **


End file.
